50UL 0N D!SPLAY
50UL 0N D!SPLAY es un tema compuesto por Daiki Kashoz, este tema fue lanzado y hecho para el juego Gran Turismo 5 y fue reutilizado en Gran Turismo 6. Este tema es el tema principal de la 3ra y 4ta temporada de Rupture. " D-8DNsia2H8" Letra Eyes go shut I dissipate Into thin air leaving no trace Distant voice Not listening Why don't you just save your breath? All of your words feel like a jail That blocks the sun and makes me stale Not enough gold in all the world So why have I surrendered To your abusive ways The cracks have opened up to the core Is there anywhere to go from here now? Sick with the lies consuming our souls Give me one reason to take the breath we breathe for granted Hold it in so long that you forget to say Give me one reason to remain confined within the fences Here with you and my soul on display Bite my tongue Swallow the pain A bit disturbed by these displays Now we've got nothing to say The silence growing deadly So here we are drifting apart Neither willing to drop their guard Haven't we got something to say? The distance growing deadly From years and years of pain The cracks go deeper than we can see Let's take a good look at where we are now Maybe the end's the start that we need Give me one reason to take the breath we breathe for granted Hold it in so long that you forget to say Give me one reason to remain confined within the fences Here with you and my soul on display Life is too precious to waste Give me one reason to take the breath we breathe for granted Hold it in so long that you forget to say Give me one reason to remain confined within the fences Stuck here with you and my soul on display Life is too precious to waste Life is too precious to waste Letra en español Ojos cerrados van disipo En el aire sin dejar rastro Voz lejana No escuchar ¿Por qué no acaba de guardar su aliento? Todas sus palabras se sienten como una cárcel Eso bloquea el sol y me hace rancio No hay suficiente oro en todo el mundo Entonces ¿por qué tengo yo rendir? Para sus maneras abusivas Las grietas se han abierto al núcleo ¿Hay algún lugar para ir de aquí ahora? Enfermo con las mentiras que consume nuestras almas Dame una razón para tomar el aire que respiramos por sentado Manténgalo en tanto tiempo que se olvida de decir Dame una razón para permanecer confinado dentro de las vallas Aquí con ustedes y mi alma en exhibición Morderme la lengua Tragar el dolor Un poco perturbado por estas pantallas Ahora no tenemos nada que decir El crecimiento del silencio mortal Así que aquí estamos a la deriva aparte Ni dispuesto a bajar la guardia ¿No tenemos algo que decir? La distancia creciente mortal Desde los años y años de dolor Las grietas son más profundas de lo que podemos ver Vamos a echar un buen vistazo a donde estamos ahora Tal vez el final es el principio que necesitamos Dame una razón para tomar el aire que respiramos por sentado Manténgalo en tanto tiempo que se olvida de decir Dame una razón para permanecer confinado dentro de las vallas Aquí con ustedes y mi alma en exhibición La vida es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla Dame una razón para tomar el aire que respiramos por sentado Manténgalo en tanto tiempo que se olvida de decir Dame una razón para permanecer confinado dentro de las vallas Atrapado aquí con ustedes y mi alma en exhibición La vida es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla La vida es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla Categoría:Música